Hot Air Jr
Hot Air Jr. is an action-platformer released on June 28, 2012. It was first hinted in a gif of an enemy from the new sequel on the Nitrome Blog on March 3, 2012. Gameplay from Hot Air will be retained, with the player using a fan to control Hot Air Jr around the stage while avoiding enemies and hazards. Hot Air Jr. is also the second game to have a demo. Controls Mouse - Set fan Levels Hot Air Jr. consists of 17 levels, 12 which can be accessed once the previous level is completed, 4 secret levels that have to be unlocked via the collection of all stars in levels, and a level accessed by going into Squeak's dog house. Level are divided into 3 rooms, and for the first time in the hot Air Series, the player has to traverse a house where the levels are doors, the house acting as the HUB of the game. Bottom room (level 1-7) This is the first room the player gains access to at the start of the game. When the player starts, a locket gate is blocking the right exit of the room. A Key is necessary to open it, which is obtained by following the level doors all the way to the seventh level. The bottom level of the house is safe, while the upper hallway is lined with spikes on most of the ceiling and floor. Where level 7 is is where the key can be found, and once brought to the door, allows the player to access outside. Even once the player has opened the gate, even when they leave reload the game (such as when the click their browser's back button or close their browser, then go back to the Hot Air Jr game) they will start back in the bottom room, and may (but not all the time) have to go retrieve the key. On the far left of the room are stairs, which lead to the changing room. Level 1 Enemy: Boot Rooms: 1 The player has to wait for the Boot to jump high up, off the screen, then they can pass underneath them. Level 2 Enemy: Large fan Rooms: 2 This level has two rooms, both which have large spinning fans. The player has to go up, horizontally left, then down to get to the entrance of the second room. Located on the top left is the first fan. The second room contains a restart pad. To get to the finish pad in this room, the player has to travel horizontally right until they reach the diagonal patch of spikes. When there, they have to travel upwards until they get to to the ceiling, then horizontally left to the end of the middle spiky segment extending out of the wall. The portion where the player has to move upwards is where the second large fan in the level is found. This enemy can be avoided by going around it. Level 3 Enemy: Swords Rooms: 1 This long level involves having to go past swords found in the floor and ceiling of parts of the level. The first section can be easily traversed if the player holds the fan to Hot Air Jr's head and goes past the spikes without stopping, until coming to the mini swords. As these enemies move automatically, the player should only move through after the first sword goes down then retracts enough the player can enter. As with the first set of swords, the player should use the Fan-to-head Hot Air Jr. technique. The third set of swords are not like the first, these ones move faster down. For traversing these ones, the player should wait until each pair of swords retract out, then while retracting back in, go through the gap that appears. This should be repeated for each sword in set 3 until the player reaches the end. Level 4 Ending Enemies *'Axes' - Axes swing back and forth in a 180 degrees V-shape. They have a frowning face and will kill the player on touch. **'Mini Axes' - Mini axes are a smaller version of axes, but have a different face. *'Octopuses '- Octopuses are small, purple octopuses that float around and can be blown by the fan. They too kill Hot Air Jr on touch. *'Boot' - giant shoe creature that jumps a few times, then does a super jump, allowing passage underneath. It kills on contact. *'Large fan' - It blows Hot Air Jr. with a great gust of air, capable of blowing him into spikes. *'Swords'- sword-like enemies that are embedded in the ceiling and floor that lunge out when Hot Air Jr passes. *'Small crusher block' - a thwomp-like enemy that follow Hot Air Jr through a maze of spikey cubes. *'Spike balls' - a cube enemy covered in spikes that appears when you get close. *'Floating mine spawner' - creatures that are embedded in the ceiling of some areas and drop bombs when the player presses a button *'Floating mines' - bomb creatures dropped from explosive mine spawners that can be blown by the cyan fan and explode whenever they touch anything. *'Floating pears' - Pear shaped enemies that use their wings to float up then drop down. When Hot Air Jr gets under one, they might turn pink and chase him. *'Snot' and Nose - A cameo from the Snot Put series. The snot drops down out of the nose then gets sucked back up. *'Purple bat' - Ball shaped bat creature that follows Hot Air Jr in the outside section of the house. *'Mouth monster' - Skull-shaped enemies that open and close their mouths allowing passage. One has cracked teeth that can be destroyed with bombs, and one gold tooth that is indestructible. *'Cloud' - Cloud-like creature that, at the beginning of level 11, goes into Hot Air Jr and causes him to continuously puff up throughout the level. Hazards *'Spikes'- Spikes can kill Hot Air Jr if he touches it. Interactive Objects *'Changing room' - Lets the player changes the balloon. Changes *Stars appear larger and brighter than they did in Hot Air 1 & 2 *The cyan fan is made larger *Coloured platforms with two types of coloured lines place diagonally are not used (as seen in the March 13th 2012 preview image) *A background consisting of coloured hills stretching out of cloudy air with the hills against a coloured background, are not used in all levels (as seen in the March 13th 2012 preview image). However, this may be because the game takes place in a different area. *Pads are seemingly not used (as seen in the March 13th 2012 preview image), as Hot Air is inside a room that has only one exit, with no pad visible. *All platforms will not contain Spikes. *The Locked Gates appear golden-coloured and larger than in the other games of the franchise. Demo On May 12th, Nitrome released a demo of the game. Demo Ending Previews March 3, 2012 Nitrome revealed a .gif of a bug-like enemy that is to appear in an upcoming sequel. Fans were directed to tell Nitrome in the comments on Facebook and Twitter what they thought the sequel was. March 13, 2012 Nitrome revealed their "cryptic sequel" to be Hot Air Jr, and provided an screenshot of one level of the game. March 22, 2012 Nitrome revealed the official name of the game, Hot Air Jr. Nitrome said also that it will be easier than Hot Air and Hot Air 2. They provided another screenshot of the game. May 12, 2012 Nitrome released a demo for the game on their site. This is also Nitrome's second demo. Link for the game: Hot Air Jr. Demo Trivia * The Hot Air Series holds the record for the longest amount of time waited until a sequel was made for a game, Hot Air Jr. being released 5 years after Hot Air 2. * It takes place in a later time than the previous two games, the player is controling the Hot Air Balloon's child. Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Sequels Category:Hot Air Category:Demos Category:Action Games Category:Platform Games Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Sequels Category:Hot Air Category:Demos Category:Action Games Category:Platform Games